She Shouldn't
by lind-z lou
Summary: Elena Gilbert should not hate anyone. She should dislike them. But it’s a little hard to not hate people. Especially him.


**Disclaimer: CW and Lj Smith own. Not Lindz. Yada Yada Yada :[ but can I have Damon? No? Fml.**

**A/N: So this is my very first TVD story. I was laying around and this just suddenly popped into my head and I had to write it down. So I hope you all enjoy this. It's in Elena's POV in way kinda. :]**

Elena Gilbert should not hate anyone. She should dislike them. But it's a little hard to not hate people. Especially him.

He's a killer. He does things for himself. Yet doesn't everybody? He's a liar.

First, he tries to kiss her. Yes, he may be super sexy, but it doesn't give him the right to try. She is with Stefan, and she doesn't want to hurt him. She may have been tempted, but she wasn't going to betray Stefan.

Second, he's been hurting Caroline. Her best friend Caroline. He was being actually nice at the party, but she should have known that would all backfire. She doesn't know why he hurt Caroline, but now she does. And she hates him for it. _No, she shouldn't hate._ Her parents wouldn't have liked that.

Third, he turned Vicki, and now Vicki dead because of it. He hurt so many people in the process, Matt, Jeremy, and herself. But Matt and Jeremy don't know the whole truth like she does. And it hurts her to have to lie to them like that, but its for the best. He said none of it matters to him, but it does matter. He just won't acknowledge it.

Fourth, she kills Lexi. Stefan's best friend Lexi. He didn't need to do that, but now she realizes why he did it. He did it in order to keep him and Stefan safe. He obviously cares about others, but he doesn't want people to know. But she knows.

Fifth, he bites Bonnie. Her best friend Bonnie. He nearly killed her that night. All because of that stupid necklace and getting Katherine out of that tomb. Everything he does, he does for himself. But she sees his reasons. And she hates that.

Sixth, she would have rather him and Stefan, or either one of them tell her that she looked exactly like her. But no. Neither one of them. And it hurts. She wants truth, not lies. But what do you know, her life is one huge lie.

Seventh, she trusts him. He trusts her. But she betrays that trust. He's mad and threatens to kill her. She sees the look in his aqua eyes. _Betrayal. _She feels terrible. She can't even look him in the eyes any longer. Then suddenly he's right behind her and she drinking his blood. It tastes terrible. But it has some taste to it, but she discards that thought right away. She doesn't want to feel like that. Suddenly she sees Stefan drop the book on the ground and feels Damon's soft lips against her hair and his arms untighten and she runs into Stefan's arms. She sees Damon's look at her and she turns and walks away with Stefan. She hopes this never happens again.

Eighth, he killed her. Her birth mother. Mr. Saltzman's wife. She can't believe it. But she should have known. How could she possibly think that there was something redeemable about him. After finding out that Katherine wasn't in that tomb, she actually felt sorry for him. But not anymore. The look on his face is what shocks her even more. His smirk goes into a complete frown and she thought he would say sorry, but she doesn't want to hear it. Not anymore. She hates him now. Even more than before.

But she starts to remember the times where she actually thought better of him. When he saved her from her car. Then she saved him from Lee. The 50s Dance, when she should have danced with him. Him actually cooking a delicious meal. How ironic. When he said that he didn't compel her in Atlanta, and she believed him, and she wasn't lying either. He told her he trusted her. She risked her life to save him and Stefan in the tomb. The look on his face will forever be sketched into her mind. When she helped him with his shirt. Even though he was a complete liar by saying that he couldn't button it up when he did as soon as he left the room. But those memories should be forgotten because she doesn't think she can trust him again.

She doesn't want to hate him, but she does. But in the end, she can't help but look into those eyes and be reminded of how much she cares for him.

**A/N: So???? I don't know if this was right on, but hey I tried. And if I got something wrong, tell me! Reviews? :]**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
